China (Seyana)
(minus Taiwan), , , , , and |Timeline = Scenario: Seyana |image_map = China (Seyana).png |map_caption = |capital = Taiyuan |area_km2 = |official_languages = |regional_languages = Uyghur, Tibetan, Mongolian, several others |membership = Taoism, Confucianism, Buddhism, Islam |membership_type = Religion |government_type = Federal semi-presidential constitutional republic |leader_title1 = President |leader_name1 = |leader_title2 = Premier |leader_name2 = |established_event1 = Disestablishment of the PRC |established_date1 = 2067 |established_event2 = Chinese Unification |established_date2 = 2234 |population_estimate = |currency = Chinese Yuan |time_zone = UTC+5 to +9 |utc_offset = }} The Federal Republic of China is a nation in East Asia. Present China was founded in 2153 with the rise of a Chinese State emerging as a major player in former China, centred in East China and during the era of Four Republics. The state launched a campaign to reunite China, and over the course of 80 years, the Anhui Republic launched several campaigns leading to the fall of the other three republics, Yunnan, Tibet and Uyghuristan as well as the reconquest of Mongolia and Outer Manchuria, leading to the establishment of the Federal Republic of China by 2234. History As the 21st century progressed, the People's Republic of China had slid further into instability due to various issues such as several financial crisis. By 2067, a series of protests swept the nation leading to the government attempting to suppress the movements, and subsequentially led to the collapse of China as well as the downfall of the world economy. During the collapse, Xinjiang launched their war of independence, and after around four years, were successful. Tibet followed suit and ceded, though with the support of several foreign nations such as India. Taiwan also was able to declare their full independence unopposed a few weeks later, after a long trend of moving away from reclaiming mainland China even by the Kuomintang; and was recognised by many nations. The nation name of Taiwan also changed from the Republic of China to the Republic of Taiwan. By the mid 2080s, several nations emerged from former China and led to the "Four Republics" Era: the Anhui Republic, Guangdong Republic, Sichuan and North China; with the latter being known as the Beijing Government. Three other independent states were the State of Yunnan, Tibet and Uyghuristan. The Four Republics Era became one of the bloodiest conflicts in Chinese history, on par with the Three Kingdoms Era. Four Republics Era By the beginning of 2086, the remains of the PRC government had reaffirmed their control over North China, though this rule did not last long, and by Spring of 2088 another revolt broke out in the Jilin and Liaoning provinces. In the summer of 2089, the Liaoning Revolution, led by General Cao launched a siege of Beijing, leading to over 10,000 deaths and the ultimate fall of the government. Shortly after taking power, the North Chinese State was established. The rise of the military state in North China had put the other three states on edge as well as a further increase of conflicts in the region. Reunification East Asian War Government The government of the Federal Republic of China was founded on the Constitution of the old ROC and its Three Principles of the People. The government is divided into five branches (Yuan): the Executive Yuan (cabinet), the Legislative Yuan (Congress or Parliament), the Judicial Yuan, the Control Yuan (audit agency), and the Examination Yuan (civil service examination agency). The Legislative Yuan in total has 3,580 seats, with members serving four-year terms. Administrative divisions The Federal Republic of China consists of 21 provinces, ten autonomous regions, and five municipalities. Provinces #Anhui #Fujian #Gansu #Guangdong #Guizhou #Hainan #Hebei #Heilongjiang #Henan #Hubei #Hunan #Jiangsu #Jiangxi #Jilin #Liaoning #Qinghai #Shaanxi #Shandong #Shanxi #Sichuan #Zhejiang Autonomous regions #Guangxi #Hokkaido #Hong Kong #Macau #Mongolia (includes former Inner Mongolia and Tuva) #Ningxia #Tibet #Tōhoku #Xinjiang #Yunnan Municipalities #Beijing #Chongqing #Shanghai #Tianjin #Sapporo Foreign Relations The Federal Republic of China maintains strong relations with Taiwan, and both maintain an alliance with one another. The Diaoyu Islands, once disputed, are now under joint administration of both Taiwan and China after the East Asian War in the 2300s. Military The Chinese Federal Armed Forces is the military of China, which was established upon the reunification of China in 2234. It consists of the Ground Force (CFGF), Navy (CFN), the Air Force (CFAF), the Space Force (CFSF), and a tactical robot division, known as the Chinese Federal Tactical Robot Command. The Chinese Federal Armed Forces is the largest standing military in the world, having an overall total of 9,839,266 personnel as of 2500, with T-dolls making up 38% of the armed forces. Around 5% of the GDP goes towards the military alone. Demographics The national census of 2500 recorded the population of the Federal Republic of China having 738,296,933 on Earth, and around 2,981,439,350 in Chinese space colonies throughout the solar system and the Milky Way Galaxy. Around 38% of the population overall are Autonomous robots, also known as A-dolls. Han Chinese make up the majority of the nation, totalling at around 41%, and the other ethnic groups combined totalling at 21%. Languages Standard Chinese is the official national language of China and is used as a lingua franca in the country. All regional languages of China, including Uyghur, Tibetan, and Mongolian are recognised by the state, and are protected. Laws have been established allowing for autonomous regions, provinces, and municipalities to set additional official languages. Category:China Category:Scenario: Seyana